


Love Rivalry

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Petra Ral, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Diary/Journal, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Petra throws boiling hot soup in Levi's face, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), expedition - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: Eren is in love with Levi and unknown to him Levi also loves him. However, neither of them know... But Eren's adoptive sister Mikasa does. What happens when Mikasa, jealous of Eren's love towards Levi, sets Levi up to make Eren hate him? And what happens when that plan fails so she resorts to having Petra throw a bowl of boiling hot soup in Levi's face before an expedition?❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 🖤Work is now complete🖤 💜 💙 💚 💛 🧡 ❤️





	1. Levi

Eren always loved Levi. He didn’t know why, but he just did. He’d always admired him since he was a young boy, holding fond memories of watching Levi marching through town with his fellow soldiers. 

But as he’d gotten older his admiration turned into something deeper and he soon found himself in love. However, he’d always known that Mikasa took a liking to him, something more than being his sister, so he was never vocal about it. Especially since he was just a stupid kid back then and he hadn’t even talked to the guy before so he could’ve hated him. But that all changed the day he was put on trial and Levi beat the crap out of him. 

Most people were shocked at his actions, thinking he’d gone too far. Which was quite hypocritical seeing as they wanted him dead. But he wasn’t. He’d always tried his best to learn more about Levi, to truly find out if he loved him. And beating the crap out of him made him realize he truly was in love with him. 

He wasn’t the kind of person who was into such a thing, he was 15 after all... But what Levi had done saved his life. And that was a pretty admirable thing. And even better... What Levi had done had gotten Eren into the scouts... Which meant Eren was in Levi’s squad. Which meant Eren finally had a chance to get closer to Levi... Or at least, that’s what he thought. 

‘’Eren!? Are you even listening to me?’’, Mikasa asked, a subtle anger to her tone. 

He was currently in the mess hall with Armin, Mikasa and the rest of his old training cadet friends. Mikasa was talking about their training and how lucky Eren was being absent from it when Levi had walked into the mess hall. Eren couldn’t help but give Levi all his attention, glueing his eyes to him as he watched him take a seat with the rest of the higher-ups in the corps. He lost himself in a daydream, reminding himself of his first encounters with the man and how much he admired him as a young kid when suddenly Mikasa pulled him out. 

‘’Oh, sorry. Carry on’’, Eren sheepishly smiled, his eyes still lost in his daydream. 

‘’You have been quite out of it today, is everything okay?’’, Armin asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

‘’Yeah, everything has been great’’, He smiled with ecstasy, his voice dreamy. 

‘’I bet it’s thanks Corporal Levi’’, Jean smirked, teasing him. 

‘'Hey! It is not!’’, Eren blushed madly, hiding his face from his friends. 

‘’Wait, what about that Short Stack!?’’, Mikasa raised her voice, her territorial instincts kicking in. 

‘’Eren has a crush on him’’, Jean smugly announced, a cocky smile on his face. 

‘’No I don’t! That is such a lie!’’, Eren tried, to no avail. 

‘’Is that true!?’’, Mikasa asked, outraged that Eren loved someone other than her. 

‘’Mikasa, come on!’’, Eren smiled sheepishly, still blushing, ‘’And even if I did, would it be that bad’’, He awkwardly laughed as his smile dropped. 

‘’So, you do love him!’’, She exclaimed, feeling betrayed deep inside. 

‘’Eren, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. If you truly love him then that’s good for you’’, Armin chirped, trying to encourage his friend. 

‘’Yeah, even if the person you love will never love you back’’, Conny smiled, groaning in pain as Sasha punched him in the arm. 

‘’Love doesn’t have to be returned’’, Sasha glared at Conny, ‘’And who knows, maybe he likes you back!’’, Sasha gushed, smiling. 

‘’Guys can we not! I don’t want to have this kind of conversation here’’, Eren hid his head in his arms, cringing at his friends. 

‘’Eren!’’, Hange screamed, frightening him, ‘’How is my favourite titan today!’’, She smiled with her usual crazy look in her eyes. 

‘'What!?’’, He screamed, looking around in shock, ‘’Oh... I-I'm fine...’’, He blushed, laughing awkwardly as everyone stared at him. 

‘’Are you okay? You look a little flushed! I hope you’re not too ill for me to experiment on later today!’’, She exclaimed, frowning like a kicked puppy. 

‘'Oh no I’m fine!’’, He exclaimed, blushing deeply. 

‘’Oh, I know that look! You're gushing over Levi again aren’t you!’’, She cackled, grinning ear to ear. 

‘’What!? How do you know about that?!’’, He screamed, shocked that she knew. 

‘'Pretty much everyone in the corps know how you feel about Levi! You make it so obvious with all the daydreaming and all the looks you give him’’, She giggled, finding Eren’s innocence hilarious. 

‘’Wait... Does he know?’’, Eren almost whispered, anxiously biting his lip. 

‘’Of course not!’’, Hange screamed, causing Eren to breathe a sigh of relief, ‘’But I can tell him if you want me to~!’’, She giggled madly, walking away from the table, ‘’Levi~!’’, she taunted. 

‘’No!’’, Eren screamed, gaining the attention of the entire mess hall, ‘’I mean, uh, no it’s fine’’, Eren smiled nervously, trying to save himself, ‘’I’ll go get it myself’’, He said through gritted teeth, giving Hange a ‘’I’ll kill you if you tell him’’ look.


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys... Unfortunately I broke my laptop.. And I'm leaving highschool this Friday after doing my last 3 exams so great timing! Luckily, I pre-wrote this chapter on word online and am using my mothers laptop to upload it as per shedule. Luckily, I have 2 days off next week during the week then after that I have like 10 weeks off so when my mother isn't home (at work) I'll use her laptop to write and upload the posts. And sorry if this story is starting off slow, I am very open to critisism (Just make it light please hehe) so if you don't like it just comment your thoughts and I'll try improve :D
> 
> Next chapter - Experiment ;) ;)

Levi never wanted to admit it, but he had started to gain feelings for one of his fellow soldiers. He tried talking himself out of it, telling himself he couldn’t be in love with a titan because it was just wrong and whatever else he could think of. Yet no matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t convince himself to stop loving him. 

He’d first met him 7 years ago, he was marching in the streets with his fellow soldiers when he saw him. A sweet young boy with a bright smile that reminded Levi of why he joined the corps. Because no matter what happens there’s still hope in this dark world. He never paid that boy much attention, pushing his memory to the back of his mind before he saw him again. 

He’d heard of some kid who could transform into a titan, amazed that such a thing was possible. After Eren gave his idiotic speech in court, Levi slammed his boot into his face, repeatedly beating him. At first he had hesitated, recognising the boy as the same one he saw all those years ago. Yet when the situation finally clicked in his head, he realized he couldn’t just let him be executed and beat him to prove he didn’t cause a threat. Because to him, he didn’t. 

And because they won the court case, Eren had been in Levi’s squad for a while now and he was doing whatever he could to not interact with him. He didn’t know what it was about him, but Eren truly caught his attention like no other solider. He hadn’t officially met him but he knew enough about him to gain an attachment to him. He was so kind, always helping others and sacrificing his happiness for them. 

He always smiled so brightly, making Levi’s insides explode as his personality captivated him. He wasn’t like the other soldiers, broken and hopeless, he held a deep passion for the corps and enjoyed every second. He truly brightened Levi’s heart every time the darkness engulfed it, making him forget why he stopped smiling. He loved Eren with a passion he thought he had lost, his entire world piecing itself back together. 

But he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to feel such feelings; he was betraying all the people he had ever loved. And not only that, he was probably breaking thousands of the corps rules, no soldier dated their corporal. He decided he wouldn’t let his feelings grow any deeper, severing them at the core while he still could. No matter what he wouldn’t have anything but a civil relationship between a Corporal and a Solider with Eren... Or at least that’s what he had thought. 

‘’So Levi, how have you been with the new Cadet, Yeager?’’, Erwin asked, a smug look on his face as Levi came and sat opposite him. 

‘’I don’t know’’, Levi bluntly replied, picking up his tea and sipping it idly. 

‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’, Erwin asked, intrigued. 

‘'I’ve never really met the guy’’, Levi shrugged. 

‘’What do you mean you’ve never met him?’’, Erwin chuckled, an amused look on his face, ‘’Last time I checked, Cadet Yeager has been in your squad for a couple months now’’, He smirked. 

‘'I guess I just haven’t gotten around to meeting him yet’’, Levi said through gritted teeth, knowing Erwin was catching onto something. 

‘’Levi~!’’, Hange squealed as she rushed over to him, taking the seat next to him, ‘’I think you have a, not so secret, admirer’’, Hange smirked at him, gesturing to Eren. 

He was sat on a table with his friend, not so far away from them. The black-haired girl was talking about something yet Eren wasn’t paying attention, he had his head in his hands and there was a dreamy look on his face. Suddenly, the girl pulled him out of his thoughts, asking if he was even listening to her and he replied in a daze, telling her he was. 

‘’What, you mean the Brat over there?’’, He asked, raising his eye brow at her. 

‘’Of course I do! Don't you see how he gets all daydreamy and smiles a lot whenever you enter a room’’, Hange smiled, giggling. 

‘’That Brat’s probably admiring Cadet Ackerman over there’’, Levi tsk’d, biting his tongue. 

‘’I can assure you Cadet Yeager wasn’t pulling that face before Levi came into the mess hall’’, Erwin smirked knowingly. 

‘’See Levi~! It’s you he admires, not Cadet Ackerman!’’, Hange snickered. 

‘'That Brat’s probably just constipated’’, Levi huffed, lifting his cup of tea to his face to hide his blush. 

‘’He’s probably lonely Levi! I mean look at his friends, they’re all spreading lies about him’’, Hange pouted, referring to Eren claiming Jean lied about his crush on Levi. 

‘’That’s the Brat’s problem then, he should get better friends’’, Levi tsk’d, rolling his eyes. 

‘’Maybe you can be that better friend’’, Hange smiled, suggestingly. 

‘’I’m busy right now. But seeing as you’re so excited about Eren making new friends, why don’t you go be his problem- I mean, go be his friend’’, Levi ‘ever so subtly’ corrected himself, a smug look on his face. 

‘’You’re no fun Heicho’’, Hange frowned, creeping up on Eren.


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa places Eren's diary in a not so hidden place and Levi just so happens to find it.. And kisses Eren.

‘'Eren!’’, Hange squealed in excitement, shocking the poor boy awake. 

‘’Huh-what!?’’, Eren screamed, frantically looking around in a panic, ‘’Hange? What time is it?’’, He asked, his irritation barely concealed. 

‘’It’s 4am!’’, She chirped excitedly, ‘’I couldn’t wait to do the experiment so I decided to do it now!’’, She smiled sadistically, her plan set in motion. 

‘’Have you even gotten any sleep?’’, Eren grumbled, half asleep. 

‘’Who can sleep on such an occasion!’’, Hange cheered, pulling Eren up into a seating position. 

‘’I’m tired’’, He complained, being pulled from his bed. 

‘'If you come now we can get set up earlier than needed and Levi will be impressed’’, Hange teased, referencing Levi’s tantrums every time they set up too late. 

‘'What!?’’, Eren jumped up, the vertigo sending him flying onto the ground. 

‘’Come on, Levi will be so proud of you if you pass this next exam! We can do some extra training!’’, Hange squealed, grabbing Eren’s arm and dragging him away. 

 

~ 2 hours later 

‘’Yo brat you better be awake’’, Levi grumbled, waltzing into the basement. 

To his surprise, Eren was absent from his bed, leaving behind a little leather book. Levi walked closer to it, eyeing it suspiciously. He picked it up, turning it over and reading the bold lettering on the cover, ‘’Diary’’, blushing as it clicked. He hesitated slightly before deciding to take a look, gently opening the book and reading the first couple pages. It dated back to 5 years ago, going over normal things like Eren complaining about chores and feeling awkward around Mikasa. 

Levi growled, finding it typical that the brat hasn’t liked her since the start. Suddenly, as he was reading through it a line stood out to him. His blush deepened as he read it more, it was about a member of the corps Eren had taken a liking to. Short in stature, short black hair with a ‘cool’ undercut, as Eren put it, and with a scowl that could kill a titan. It was Levi. And Eren had written about how much he liked him. 

Levi slammed the book shut, his blush taking over his body as he pouted. He looked at the book, curiousity killing him as he picked it up again. He decided to skip that page, going to a page at a later date. He’d found that roughly half of the book had been written in, the rest of the pages blank as fate hadn’t written them yet. He flipped to a recent page, deciding to skip all the awkward parts. 

He’d found the most recent page, dated last night. He read through his cautiously, his heart aching as he read about members in the corps bullying Eren about being a titan. He decided he’d have to have a word with them later about it, brushing it off to just witnessing it himself. It then goes to when he was in the dining hall, when Erwin had so kindly pointed out Eren’s day dream. 

Levi was shocked... Eren hadn’t actually been admiring Ackerman... Well.. At least not the one he thought he was. Levi went to read further, wanting to know more as he heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs. 

‘’Levi?’’, Eren called, walking down the steps of the basement. 

Levi panicked, slamming the book shut as he froze. His blush was so deep he looked like he was burnt, his body stiff and scowl gone. 

‘’A... Are you-?’’, Eren cut himself off, not used to seeing Levi so flustered. 

Levi pulled himself up swiftly, dropping the book onto the bed behind him. He walked up to Eren, his blush deepening as he took a deep breath. He pulled Eren towards him, pressing his soft lips against his as he held him. He deepened the kiss, grabbing Eren’s ass as he gasped, guiding his tongue into his mouth as Eren leaned into the kiss. 

They stayed content in their embrace for a couple seconds before Levi snapped out of his lust, grabbing the diary off the bed and slamming it into Eren’s face. 

‘’That’s for writing about me without my permission’’, He growled, marching off. 

 

~ A couple minutes earlier 

Mikasa was upset. Eren seemed so content with Levi, completely disregarding his feelings for her. Mikasa snorted, thinking of how Levi would react if he knew how Eren felt. Then it struck her. If she told Levi that Eren loved him he would hate Eren then Eren would be all hers. But then another thought struck her, he probably wouldn’t believe her. So she set off to think of a way to indirectly tell him. 

After she thought for a couple minutes, she finally came up with an idea. She snuck into the basement, knowing Eren wouldn’t be there as he was doing an experiment with Hange as she had overheard Hange going to wake him early. She then looked around, finding Eren’s little leather diary. After reading through it, she realized it was perfect with how often Eren wrote about Levi and his affections towards him. She left the book positioned on the bed, knowing Levi would be here to wake Eren soon. And soon enough... Levi would hate him.


	4. At breakfast

‘’Eren!’’, Mikasa screamed, leaping up from her seat as he walked past her, an enormous bruise on his face. 

‘’Huh, yeah’’, He giggled, a dreamy look on his face. 

‘’What happened to you!?’’, She growled, watching as he sat at their table. 

‘’I kissed an angel’’, He smiled dreamily. 

‘’I think you have a concussion!’’, Armin gasped, looking at his friend sadly. 

‘’Who did this!?’’, She screamed, irate. 

‘’An angel’’, Eren smiled, a blush lightening up his face. 

‘’Mikasa, I think you should get Hange’’, Armin whispered, giving her a look. 

‘’I’ll be right back, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid’’, She told them, leaving the mess hall. 

‘’Eren, what happened with... this ‘angel’ then?’’, Armin asked, concerned it was Mikasa’s doing. 

‘'He kissed me’’, Eren dreamily smiled, happy. 

‘’Anything else? Did he hit you?’’, Armin interrogated him. 

‘’Just with love’’, Eren smiled, being too out of it to cringe at his cheesy remarks like everyone else was. 

‘’What happened?’’, Hange walked up to them, pouting as she knelt down infront of Eren and started inspecting his face. 

‘’We don’t know. All he’s saying is that he got kissed by an angel’’, Armin shrugged, causing Eren to giggle. 

‘’A very short angel with silky black hair’’, Eren chuckled to himself, alluding them to who this so called ‘angel’ was. 

‘’Corporal Levi!’’, Mikasa seethed, anger coursing through her. 

‘’He must’ve hit his head’’, Hange sighed, turning his head to inspect the damage, ‘’I think a part of his skull is fractured’', She sighed, figuring Levi hit him with something and caused him to hit his head. 

‘'This is assault, he should be locked away for what he’s done!’’, Mikasa screamed, storming up and down the table, ‘’His title should be stripped away from him’’, She seethed, prepared to fight him. 

‘’Mikasa, you need to calm down!’’, Armin tried, ‘’We don’t know if Levi did this, Eren just said Levi kissed him’’, Armin ‘reassured’ her. 

‘'What... did you say..?’’, She questioned, all logic leaving her as she realized what Eren had been saying. 

‘’That Levi-’’, Armin cut himself off, realizing too what that meant. 

‘’Hange, that can’t be allowed!’’, She argued, angry that Levi took advantage of her poor ‘brother’. 

‘’I’m sorry Mikasa but whoever Eren dates is out of our control. Even if he wants to date a commanding officer, who are we to say no if both parties consent’’, Hange shrugged, concealing her eternal joy as she had just told Mikasa to indirectly back off, ‘’I think you should take him back to his room, due to his head wound he isn’t fit to do any work today’’, Hange advised them. 

‘’Good idea, that way I can watch him and make sure he isn’t assaulted again’’, Mikasa growled the last part, anger taking over her. 

‘’Oh no, you have to go on with your training, I’ll get someone down there to take care of him. Besides, it’s only a little blow to the head’’, Hange mused. 

‘'But what if he gets assaulted again!’’, Mikasa screamed, irate. 

‘’If he does then he will heal within the day’’, Hange smirked, provoking Mikasa, ‘’Now run along and take Eren to his room. If you’re not in the training grounds in 15 minutes then I will have no choice but to put you on stable duty’’, She mused, gesturing for them to go. 

‘’Of course!’’, Armin rushed out, paling as he ran off with Mikasa. 

 

Levi rushed off out of the basement, blush staining his cheeks as he frowned deeply. Luckily it was still early enough that most people were inside the mess hall or still asleep in their rooms so nobody would see him in his flustered state. He tried to keep himself as composed as possible, nearly on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

One side of him knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t be feeling this way about one of his soldiers. But the other side of him knew he truly loved Eren, that he was a pure, beautiful person and that he wanted to be a part of his life. But after all the people he lost... After Farlan and Isabel... He didn’t feel like he was ready. 

‘’Levi?’’, A deep voice called out to him, causing him to turn around abruptly. 

‘’Yes?’’, He asked Erwin, jaw clenched. 

‘’I haven’t been able to find you this morning, what have you been up to?’’, He asked, a playful tone to his voice. 

‘’Nothing’’, Levi blurted out, trying to avoid this conversation. 

‘’Now Levi, you have nothing to hide from me... Do you?’’, Erwin smirked. 

‘’I don’t but I need to go, Hange needs me’’, He forced out, growing frustrated. 

‘’Well, you didn’t happen to see a certain titan shifter did you?’’, He smirked, knowingly. 

‘'I told you I need to go!’’, Levi screamed in his face, a frantic urgency in his voice 

‘’Well... He seems upset’’, Erwin frowned, hoping Levi would’ve had a special moment with Eren. 

 

‘’Hange, I’m here!’’, Levi breathed out, his breath nonexistent. 

‘'Hey, you’re just- Wait, are you okay?’’, She cut herself off, concerned with her breathless, flustered friend. 

‘'I-I'm fine’’, Levi growled out, defensive. 

‘'Did you run here? You’re all covered in sweat’’, Hange cringed, forcing a smile as he made eye contact. 

‘'No, I’ve just had a stressful morning’’, Levi forced out, still breathless. 

‘’Are you sure you’re fine?’’, She asked him more seriously, concerned, ‘’Your breathing is labored so even if you did run here you it’d probably run off quicker than this’’, Hange examined him. 

‘'I said I’m fine!’’, Levi swatted her hands away, swaying slightly. 

‘’Come here, sit’’, Hange put her arm around his waist, pulling him to a chair, ‘’Breathe in and out slowly, I think you’re just having a panic attack’', She tried to reassure him. 

‘’I-I think my heart’s s-stopped beating’’, Levi breathed in deeply, swaying. 

‘'It’s okay, just breathe in and out, in and out’’, Hange comforted him, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

Levi did as she advised, breathing in and out as he tried to calm himself. All he could think about was how he slammed Eren’s own diary in face and ran off. All of that after kissing him! Levi knew he had given Eren the wrong impression, making him think that he was a cold hearted person who got off by beating people up. That’s why he had avoided him for so long, he had truly fallen in love with Eren but knew he deserved more than a washed out ass hole. 

‘'I told you I’m fine’’, He told her as he regained his breath, lightly pushing her away from him. 

‘’Well now you are’’, She sighed, sitting next to him, ‘’Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?’’, She asked him like a parent trying to get their child to confess to something. 

‘'No’’, He looked away, guilt ebbing away at him. 

‘’If you don’t tell me what happened I won’t know how to help Eren’’, She hid her smirk, gaining a reaction from him. 

‘’Eren? Why is he... Hurt?’’, Levi, so subtly, asked. 

‘’Mikasa and Armin found him in his room in a pool of his own blood. We can’t find any injury on his body so we don’t know what caused this and can’t help him. All our attempts to wake him up have been futile and he has been getting worse. We don’t know what to do’’, She sighed, putting on her best act. 

‘'I hit him’’, Levi admitted, a deep blush taking over his face, ‘’I read his diary and in it he had written about how he... Loves me’’, Levi gritted his teeth, ‘’Damn kid doesn’t know shit!’’, He shouted, anger taking over him. 

‘’There’s nothing wrong with loving someone. It’s natural, especially for someone his age’’, Hange shrugged. 

‘’Is he going to be okay?’’, He glossed over her question, his scowl reappearing. 

‘'He’s fine actually, I had Mikasa and Armin take him back to his room after he came into the mess hall’’, She shrugged, nonchalantly. 

‘’You lied!?’’, Levi shouted, outraged. 

‘’Yeah, but I got you to admit to it didn’t I?’’, Hange smirked smugly, ‘’Also, I actually recall him saying something along the lines of ‘’I kissed an angel’’. And apparently that angel was ‘’short’’ with ‘’silky black hair’’’’, She giggled before Levi kicked her in the face. 

‘’Yeah well did he mention that that angel doesn’t take shit from fuckers like you!’’, He shouted at her, growling before realising what he had said. 

‘'You did kiss him!’’, Hange squealed, smiling brightly as his blush returned ten-fold. 

‘’That was a mistake and I need to go fix it. Where’s Eren’’, Levi demanded. 

 

Next chapter – Levi goes to find Eren to talk to him about the events that morning but what happens when Mikasa has already gotten to him?


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Levi comes to clean everything up with Eren just to find that Mikasa has warped his view of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late!! Our wifi has been really bad lately and I've only had a chance to post this chapter today.

Levi marched down to the basement where Eren currently was, knocking on the door as impatience took over him. He waited for a couple seconds, tapping his boot on the floor before an angry raven haired girl opened the door. 

‘'What do you want’’, She bluntly demanded. 

‘’I need to speak with Cadet Yeager about what happened this morning’’, Levi told her, trying to be professional. 

‘'He doesn’t want to speak with you’', She shook her head, walking out the basement and shutting the door. 

‘’That doesn’t matter, I need to speak with him about a misunderstanding we had. Once I talk to him we can put it all behind us and move on’’, Levi tried to stay calm, his scowl deepening. 

‘’You slammed some random diary over his head, he doesn’t want you here Levi so get lost’’, Mikasa growled, lying about the diary. 

‘’Excuse me?’’, Levi managed to contain his blush, shocked that he had been so mistaken, ''You mean to tell me that wasn't his diary?'', He asked, trying to keep calm. 

‘'No, it wasn’t his! I will report you for assault and harassment if you don’t get lost!’’, She screamed, swiftly opening the door and shutting it behind her. 

‘’Shit!’’, He cursed, heat rising to his cheeks as he realized his mistake. 

 

Eren's POV

‘’Who was that?’’, Eren asked Mikasa as she approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. 

‘’Levi’’, Mikasa sighed, annoyed. 

‘'What did he want? To make fun of me to my face!?’’, Eren shouted, irritated. 

‘'Eren, it’s okay. He told me he wanted to ‘talk’ so I told him to get lost and that you don’t want to speak with him’’, She smiled, trying to cheer him up. 

‘'I just can’t believe he would do such a thing...’’, Eren sighed, frowning, ‘’I always thought he was so misunderstood and that people were wrong about him. But they’re not. Levi is just an asshole’’, Eren sighed, a sad look on his face as he believed the lies that Mikasa had told him. 

 

2 hours earlier 

Eren woke up to a pounding feeling in his head, blinking his eyes a couple times before his vision settled. He suddenly jumped out of bed realizing he must’ve overslept, regretting that action as his head blew up in pain. 

‘'Eren?!’’, Mikasa asked, concerned as she ran up to him. 

‘'What happened?’’, He asked, looking around, ‘’And why does my head hurt?’', He added, holding his head in his hands as he sat back down on his bed. 

‘'Levi hit you over the head with your diary!’’, She huffed, ‘outraged’. 

‘’What? But, I always hide it in that secret place under my bed!?’’, Eren questioned himself, shocked. 

‘’He must’ve been looking around your room! He’s probably still scared of you like all the rest of the survey corps members are, even Levi doesn’t trust you’’, She sighed, faking anger. 

‘’Why would he do such a thing!?’’, Eren yelled, irate, ‘’I-I didn’t even do anything to him!’’, Eren huffed. 

‘’He read in your diary that you loved him so he took advantage of you then slammed your diary into your head!’’, She growled, angry. 

‘'Wait, what?! Took advantage of me...?’’, Eren thought to himself before remembering what had happened, blush staining his cheeks, ‘’He kissed me’’, He whispered, smiling slightly. 

‘’He kissed you before slamming your own diary into your head! He read in your diary that you love him and he kissed you to take the piss and hit you over the head when he realized he lead you on!’’, She screamed, irate. 

‘’Wait... He-he did that to make fun of me?’’, Eren asked, shocked. 

‘’That’s what I’ve tried to tell you! He’s a horrible person, he just wanted to toy with your feelings’’, She frowned, giving him an apologetic look. 

‘’I-I can’t believe it... He-he took advantage of me! He made me into a joke!’’, Eren shouted, irritated. 

‘’It’s okay Eren, you don’t need him. He isn’t worth your time if all he’s going to do is make a fool out of you’’, She frowned, shaking her head, ‘’You should get some rest now, your head is still injured’’, She advised. 

‘’Yeah’’, He agreed.


	6. Mistaken (Shits getting started)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, due to my prior chapter being absolutely horrendous and being majorly late, this chapter is fucking long as shit and it's finally getting interesting!

Levi stormed out of the basement, rushing through the halls as anger took over. Any soldier in sight earned a harsh scowl as he rushed past them, even his superiors earned one. Just as he was turning the corner to go into his office an irritating voice called out to him. 

‘’Levi! Hey, how did it go!?’’, Hange shouted out to him. 

‘’Go fuck yourself’’, Levi growled, walking past her. 

‘’Hey, wait are you okay!?’’, She asked, genuinely concerned as she walked up to him. 

‘'I told you, I don’t take shit from people like you so get lost!’’, He screamed in her face, a dark blush gracing his cheeks. 

‘'Wait I need to talk to you! The meeting for tomorrows expedition is tonight and Erwin wants to talk to you about it’’, She frowned, biting her lip, ‘’I know you’re upset right now but Eren won’t hate you forever. I’ll go talk to him for you if it helps?’', She offered up, smiling nervously. 

‘'Damn it’’, He sighed, irritated, ‘’I forgot about that damn expedition’’, He held his head in his hands. 

‘’It’s okay, you don’t have to go’’, Hange tried. 

‘'No, I have to. We’re going to need as many soldiers as we can, I can’t just miss it because I had a ‘little fight’ with someone’’, He mocked himself, sighing. 

‘’Erwin is waiting for you in his office. He knows what happened with Eren and doesn’t blame you for it, he just wants to know if you’re okay enough to go on this expedition or not’’, Hange smiled sadly at him. 

‘’Great, now Erwin thinks I’m incompetent’’, Levi growled, walking away. 

‘’Wait! Levi, I can talk to Eren and clean everything up for you if you want’’, Hange offered again, ‘’Please, Eren will understand everything’’, She smiled, hopeful. 

‘’Fine, do whatever you want’’, He growled, leaving for Erwin’s office. 

 

Once Levi arrived, he slammed the door open, marching into Erwin’s office carelessly. Erwin was sat at his table doing paperwork, mildly alarmed by Levi’s entrance. 

‘’Levi, take a seat’’, Erwin smiled at him. 

‘’Cut the shit Erwin, why am I here?’’, Levi demanded. 

‘’Take a seat Levi’’, Erwin repeated, gesturing to the chair infront of him. 

‘'Fine’’, Levi growled, reluctantly taking the seat. 

‘’I’ve heard you had a little trouble with one of your cadets’’, Erwin eyed him suspiciously, ‘’Now, I haven’t bought you here to punish you, I just want to be informed about what happened’’, Erwin smiled reassuringly. 

‘’Do I really have to tell you everything?’’, Levi asked, annoyed. 

‘’Levi, I am not only your superior but I am your friend. I’m concerned about you and want to help. Please’’, He frowned. 

‘’Fine... I went to go get Eren for the experiment he was doing with Hange this morning but he wasn’t there and I found a diary on his bed. I... I was curious so I looked in it’’, Levi frowned, blushing deeply. 

‘’And what did it say?’’, Erwin prompted when he paused. 

‘’It was about how much Eren... Admired me...’’, He admitted, bottom lip trembling, ‘’Then Eren came in and caught me looking at the diary. I-I thought it was his and I froze, I didn’t know what to do... So I...’’, He paused, unable to admit it. 

‘’What happened Levi? If you don’t tell me I can’t help’’, Erwin frowned. 

‘’I grabbed him and kissed him, I just didn’t know what else to do!’’, He screamed, shaking slightly as he bit his lip, ‘’Then I panicked, I didn’t realize what I was doing so I did the only thing I could, I just grabbed the diary and threw it at his head!’’, Levi screamed, freaking out. 

Erwin, got up out of his chair and rushed over to him, kneeling down to his level to comfort him. 

‘’I-I don’t know why I did it!’’, He screamed, hyperventilating. 

‘’It’s okay Levi’’, Erwin took his hands, looking him in the eyes, ‘’Just take a deep breath’’, He advised. 

‘’I just don’t want to lose him too... And maybe if he doesn’t love me back...’’, Levi trailed off, making Erwin realize. 

‘'You don’t want Eren to love you because everyone who has loved you before has left you’’, Erwin sighed, feeling sad for his friend, ‘’So you hit him with the diary so he wouldn’t like you anymore?’’, He asked. 

‘’It’s wrong anyway, he shouldn’t be in love with his corporal’’, Levi tsk’d, pulling his hands away from Erwin. 

‘’But he shouldn’t hate him either’’, Erwin mused, figuring it out. 

‘’No he shouldn’t! That’s why I’ve fucked up so badly’’, Levi growled, angry with himself. 

‘’Well, the expedition is tomorrow and you are supposed to be overlooking Eren’’, Erwin reminded him. 

‘'I know dammit!’’, He cursed, irate, ‘’And now I don’t know what to do because I’ve messed everything up!’’, Levi growled. 

‘’You haven’t have messed up that bad now Levi’’, Erwin chuckled at how childish Levi was acting. 

‘’It wasn’t even his diary’’, Levi admitted. 

‘’Oh now that is... A little bad then isn’t it?’’, Erwin frowned awkwardly. 

‘’I went to try apologize but his sister wouldn’t let me into his room to do it. She told me he doesn’t wanna speak with me and that she will report me for fucking harassment if I try anything’’, He growled, his anger returning. 

‘’Levi, you’re the corporal of the survey corps, you could make up a million excuses to talk with Cadet Yeager. Just say it’s about battle plans and take him out the room so Mikasa can’t intervene’’, Erwin chuckled. 

‘’But what if she doesn’t even let me talk to him?’’, Levi growled, angry. 

‘’Then come to my office and I will go and get him and bring him to you’’, Erwin smiled mischievously, ‘’It’s almost time for supper Levi, if you wait a couple minutes then you can go talk to him in the dining hall as he’s eating’’, Erwin suggested. 

‘’Very well, I’ll go get him when he’s eating. But if this plan fails I blame you Erwin’’, Levi scowled, ‘’And Ackerman’’, He added, storming out of Erwin’s office. 

 

The members of Levi’s squad were cleaning out the stables as it was finally their turn to do so, waiting impatiently for their duty to be over with. 

‘’So, who’s gonna shovel up that pile of horse shit over there’’, Oluo growled, impersonating Levi. 

‘’You should do it, seeing as you’re always talking about shit’’, Eld chuckled, mocking him. 

‘’Excuse me? That doesn’t mean I enjoy shovelling horse shit’’, He glared at him. 

‘’Guys, it’s nearly time for supper, just leave it and if anyone asks we can just say it wasn’t there when we left’’, Petra huffed, annoyed. 

‘’Petra dear, that is an amazing idea’’, He mused, pleased with himself. 

‘’Yeah whatever’’, She sighed, sick of Oluo’s antics. 

‘’Excuse me, Petra?’’, A familiar voice called out to her. 

‘’Oh, I know you don’t I? You’re Cadet Ackerman aren’t you?’’, She smiled, pleased to have a distraction. 

‘’Could I talk to you in private please?’’, She asked, unsure. 

‘’Of course, what’s wrong?’’, She asked as she stepped outside. 

‘’It’s Eren and Levi’’, She told her, causing Petra’s smiled to drop. 

‘'Ah’’, She chuckled slightly. 

‘’I’m trying to get Eren to hate Levi’’, She told her, causing Petra’s face to brighten up. 

‘’Seriously!?’’, She asked, shocked, ‘’I’ve been trying to do that for so long now!’’, Petra giggled. 

‘'Yeah, I left Eren’s diary out and Levi read it, kissed him then slammed it into his head’’, Mikasa chuckled slightly. 

‘’You were behind that!?’’, She asked, shocked, ‘’Oh wow! That’s totally gotta make him hate Levi!’’, Petra gushed, ecstatic. 

‘’That’s the problem, he doesn’t. I talked with him earlier and he said after thinking it over he’s not mad at him as he did read his diary and he did write that he has a crush on Levi in it. And after talking with a couple people I heard you have a thing for Levi so I wanted to know if you will help me get rid of Levi and make sure he stops going near Eren’’, Mikasa smiled mischievously. 

‘'Oh my god of course I will! I’ve been trying to get in Levi’s pants for ages now and he never notices me so maybe if we get rid of his love interest he might go for me!’’, She gushed, happy. 

‘'So I was thinking, during supper we should arrive to the mess hall early and then when Levi comes in you ‘accidentally’ trip up and spill your soup over him. That way, when he goes up to Eren to talk to him he will be humiliated and won’t be able to as he will have to go and change out of his clothes’’, Mikasa giggled mischievously. 

‘’That’s a great plan! But wait, how will it stop Eren from liking Levi?’’, She asked. 

‘’Because it will give us time to stall and put the real plan into motion’’, Mikasa snickered, ‘'If you and your squad tell Eren that Levi’s been saying shit about him to you guys then he will hate him for sure. And if Levi tries to talk to him we can tell Eren he was trying to shout at him’’, She smirked. 

‘’I’m so in!’’, Petra giggled, pausing slightly as a realization hit her, ''But what if he doesn't come into the dining hall tonight?'', Petra asked, disappointed. 

''It won't matter because we're just doing this to get him out the way so it will be even better'', Mikasa smirked evilly. 

‘’Guys, it’s time to get supper now’’, Eld announced as he walked out of the stables. 

‘’Let’s go!’’, Petra giggled, taking Mikasa by the hand as they ran off to the mess hall. 

 

Next chapter (Spoiler Alert*) - What happens when Petra throws a bowl of boiling hot soup in Levi's face (pretending to trip) and their plan backfires, not making Eren hate Levi but making him concerned for him.


	7. Burning hot 'revenge'

Once they got there, they both grabbed a bowl of soup, Petra to throw at Levi and Mikasa to eat as they parted ways. Mikasa ran off to sit with Eren and Petra hid behind a table as she waited. 

‘’How are you Eren?’’, She asked, smiling creepily. 

‘’Oh, I’m fine’’, He replied, chuckling awkwardly at Mikasa’s creepy smile, ‘’But are you? You’re kinda smiling a bit weirdly’’, He asked her. 

‘’Oh yeah, I’m great!’’, She smiled creepily, taking a sip of her soup before spitting it out. 

‘’Be careful, it’s hot’’, Eren chuckled, amused. 

‘’What? I-it's hot?’’, She asked, not realizing how hot it would be/ was as it was on a plate. 

‘’Yeah of course it is, it was Hange’s turn to make it and she always burns it’’, He chuckled, ceasing his laughter as Mikasa’s hands flailing caught his attention, ‘’What are you-?’’, Eren tried, being cut off by her. 

‘'Oh nothing! Nothing really, I’m just saying hi to Petra!’’, She chuckled nervously, waving to her as Eren followed suit, ‘’Shit’’, She cursed under her breath as Petra looked away, thinking she was just saying hi. 

‘’Is everything okay?’’, Eren tried, being disregarded by her. 

‘’Yes, it’s fine. I just have to talk to Petra’’, Mikasa moved to get up, but Eren caught her wrist. 

‘’Mikasa, please just stay with me. I don’t want to be here alone’’, Eren sheepishly admitted, causing Mikasa to give up and sit back down. 

As soon as she sat down a certain short, raven-haired male waltzed through the mess, a determined look on his face. 

‘’Levi! It’s been so long, we should totally catch up-Ah!’’, She fake screamed, stopping as she realized how fake she sounded, ‘’Uh, hehe?’’, She looked around sheepishly before thrusting the bowl into Levi’s face, ‘’Oh my God, oops!’’, She mused. 

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’’, Levi screamed, hands covering his face as the soup burnt it. 

‘’Oh my God, are you okay!?’’, Eren called out to him, getting up from his table to go to him. 

‘’Shit it’s burning!’’, Levi screamed, not realizing it was Eren’s voice he had heard. 

‘’Here, let me take a look’’, Eren rushed over to him, gently taking his hands in his and lifting them away from his face, ‘’Oh my God, your face is bright red!’’, Eren gasped, shocked. 

‘'Eren!’’, Levi screamed, pulling his hands out from Eren's, ''I-I-I need to go!’’, He forced out, rushing out of the mess hall. 

‘’Levi, wait!’’, Eren called out to him, to no avail. 

‘’Eren, where are you going!?’’, Mikasa called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. 

‘'Mikasa, his face is burning! He needs help!’’, Eren screamed at her, baffled. 

‘’But Eren, he doesn’t need you! Hange can sort him out’’, Mikasa tried. 

‘’Yeah, he’s a dick anyways, he deserved it after the way he treated you’’, Petra added. 

‘'You planned this, didn’t you!?’’, Eren yelled at them, irate. 

‘’Eren please, we did it to get him away from you! He’s no good for you, you deserve someone who loves you... Someone like me’’, Mikasa admitted, a deep blush gracing her features as she played with the hem of her scarf. 

‘’I can’t believe you! You set Levi up to look like a jerk so I would hate him then you threw boiling hot soup in his face!?’’, Eren screamed, irate. 

‘’B-but I thought if we got rid of him you would move on to me’’, Mikasa tried. 

‘'So you thought you would melt his face off with hot soup!?’’, Eren screamed in her face, causing her eyes to tear up. 

‘’What!? You wanted me to melt his face off!? You are so done Ackerman’’, Petra huffed like a bitch, storming off. 

‘’Mikasa, why did you do that!?’’, He screamed, furious. 

‘’Because you never notice me! I love you and care for you Eren but all you care for is Levi fucking Ackerman!’’, She screamed, crying. 

‘'You’re my fucking sister Mikasa, that is disgusting! You know what, I am done with your little obsession with me! Once you stop being an incest obsessed freak maybe then I’ll start talking to you again!’’, He huffed, rushing out of the room and ignoring his friends on the way. (Is his reaction too harsh hehe? If it is just comment below and I’ll change it) 

‘'Whoa, Mikasa what did you do!?’’, Connie exclaimed, shocked. 

‘’I-I just thought if Levi wasn’t in the picture maybe Eren would love me’’, She cried, heartbroken. 

‘’What happened?’’, Armin asked in a low voice, kneeling down to her eye level. 

‘'Petra and I had a plan to throw soup in Levi’s face to get him away from Eren. But I didn’t realize the soup was going to be boiling hot!’’, She cried out, sobbing uncontrollably. 

‘’Oh my God! I hope Levi’s okay’’, Sasha gasped, concerned. 

 

‘’Levi, please come back! I just want to talk, I don’t care about the diary anymore!’’, Eren called out, catching up to Levi. 

‘'Get lost Eren, I-I need to go to Hange’’, He tried, his voice wavering. 

‘’Levi please, can’t you just talk to me?’’, Eren tried, reaching to grab Levi’s wrist. However, Levi pulled it away before he could, turning to face him. 

‘'I read the diary and thought it was yours okay!’’, He screamed, frustrated as Eren looked at him confused, ‘’Ackerman told me all about it, how it wasn’t even your fucking diary in the first place! I panicked okay, I-I let my feelings get to my head and I actually thought you were interested in me too!’’, Levi admitted, gasping as he realized his mistake. 

‘'Y-You like me too?’’, Eren gasped, his voice small. 

‘’I-I’’, Levi tried, shaking frantically, ‘’I need to go get Hange!’’, Levi screamed, running off as his already red face deepened in color.


	8. I love him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this chapter is a little.. Uh shitty? Hehe sorry lol.

‘’Shit, it hurts!’’, Levi grunted in pain as Hange swabbed his face with clean water. 

‘’Of course, it does’’, Hange sighed, shaking her head, ‘’How exactly did this happen again?’’, She looked him in the eye. 

‘’Petra had a bowl of soup in her hands and tripped over something. It went right into my face’’, Levi growled, angry. 

‘’And you’re sure it wasn’t on purpose? After everything with Mikasa it seems a bit too off that Petra did that right when you went to speak with Eren’’, Hange thought out loud. 

‘’Why on earth would Petra want to separate me from Eren?’’, Levi growled, irritated with Hange’s ‘stupid’ idea. 

‘’Because she likes you so maybe she’s working with Mikasa to separate you and Eren’’, Hange shrugged, a smug look on her face. 

‘’What!?’’, Levi demanded, looking at Hange as though she wasn’t crazy. (lol) 

‘’Of course you would know about Petra’s little ‘infatuation’ with you, wouldn’t you?’’, Hange smirked at him. 

‘’Shut the fuck up Hange! Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me this!?’’, Levi growled, infuriated. 

‘'It’s really obvious Levi, I’m actually shocked you didn’t know’’, Hange admitted, genuinely. 

‘’I fucking hate Petra! She’s always being such a constipated shit’’, Levi sighed, annoyed. 

‘’Did she really do it by mistake?’’, Hange asked, concerned. 

‘'Of course she damn well didn’t! She pretended to trip over then paused before throwing it at me! I didn’t think she did it because she was in love with me!’’, He grunted, disgusted. 

‘’Really? I knew she was in love with you but I didn’t think she would try to scold you with boiling hot soup’’, Hange sighed, disappointed. 

‘’Yeah well after doing that I’m going to put her on stable duties for the rest of her life! My face has been red enough as it is’’, Levi sighed, his face contorting in shock as he realized his mistake, ‘’I-I didn’t mean-’’, He tried, to no avail. 

‘’You do love Eren don’t you!’’, Hange squealed, blushing like a maniac, ‘’I knew it!’’, She screamed, jumping up and down. 

‘'Fine! If that will shut you up then yes, I do love him Hange! But he hates me so there’s no point in trying!’’, He growled, annoyed. 

‘’But look at you, your face is bright red! I bet he’s so concerned for you that he’s forgotten all about what you did’’, Hange squealed, smiling ear to ear. 

‘’Why would he care?! He probably thinks I deserved it’’, Levi growled, his voice low. 

‘’Aw Levi, Eren is so sweet and forgiving! Even if he’s still upset with you, you can just make him feel sorry for you’’, She tried, smiling like a maniac. 

‘’I couldn’t do that to him Hange’', Levi sighed, annoyed, ‘’Do you really think he’s not angry anymore? I don’t want to try and talk to him if he doesn’t want to see me’’, Levi frowned, upset. 

‘’I can go talk to him! I’ll go find him and ask him about it. If he doesn’t want to talk to you then I can tell you and you’ll know not to talk to him’’, Hange smiled, convincing. 

‘’Fine, just don’t say anything embarrassing’’, Levi growled, warning her. 

‘’I won’t, I promise! As for your face, there’s no severe damage but it will be red for a couple days. I would recommend to keep an ice pack on it for tonight’’, She advised before bidding him goodbye. 

 

Eren’s POV 

Eren had been pacing around in the basement nervously ever since Levi had gotten soup thrown in his face, too concerned for him to sleep. Thoughts raced through his head all at once, he was so concerned for Levi yet angry at Mikasa. 

He had finally realized that Mikasa had set Levi up, placing his diary on his bed so Levi would find it. Then Levi got a bowl of boiling hot soup thrown in his face and basically admitted he loved him. Then on top of that Mikasa had admitted her love for him too, blatantly disregarding his feelings of love towards her being the love of a brother to his sister. 

It disgusted him how someone he thought of so dearly as a sister would be into him that way. He did feel bad for shouting at her but he knew if he didn’t she wouldn’t get the message, that he didn’t love love her. However, in the midst of his thoughts Hange suddenly burst through the doors of the basement, screaming his name. 

‘’Eren!’’, She screamed, ecstatic to see him. 

‘’Hange, is Levi okay?!’’, He exclaimed, concerned for him. 

‘’Did you hear about what happened?’’, She asked, interested. 

‘’Hange I saw it happen! It was all Mikasa’s fault, she made Petra do it because she wants me to stop loving Levi!’’, Eren grunted, disgusted with her. 

‘'Aw Eren, Levi’s going to be alright’’, She smiled, causing him to let out the breath he had been holding, ‘’But you can’t be angry with Mikasa. She’s your sister, she’s probably just looking out for you’’, Hange mused. 

‘’She told me she loved me!’’, Eren screamed, causing Hange to choke on her own saliva, ‘’She didn’t do it because she was concerned, she did it because she’s in love with me and wants to get rid of ‘competition’!’’, He screamed, irate. 

‘’But your family took her in when she was 9, did she really think it was appropriate to even consider dating you?!’’, Hange exclaimed, shocked. 

‘’No she didn’t because she’s an incest obsessed freak!’’, He screamed, irate. 

‘’Eren, Eren it’s okay’’, Hange sighed, calming him, ‘’We can deal with Mikasa later, I’m here to talk about Levi’’, She reminded him, causing him to groan. 

‘’Oh my god how is he!?’’, He exclaimed, ‘’I can’t believe I forgot, I’m just so angry right now’’, He growled, furious. 

‘’It’s fine Eren, he would understand. And he’s okay right now, his face will just be irritated for a while’’, She sighed, ‘’He really does love you, y’know?’’, She mused, smiling. 

‘'He does?’’, Eren asked, blushing, ‘’I... I really like him too’’, He frowned, upset. 

‘’Then you should talk to him! He thinks you’re still angry with him and needs reassurance’’, She smiled sadly, ‘’I’m only here to make sure he doesn’t talk to you if you don’t want to see him’’, She repeated him. 

‘’Of course I want to see him! Mikasa completely set him up, she told him it wasn’t even my diary!’’, He growled, annoyed. 

‘'Seriously?!’’, Hange gasped, shocked, ‘’She actually told Levi that wasn’t yours?!’’, She asked. 

‘’Yeah, she told him that!’’, Eren growled, irritated, ‘’That’s messed everything up, Levi said he only made a move because he thought I was interested and now he thinks I’m not!’’, He growled, furious. 

‘’Levi’s just upset right now because he thinks you hate him and don’t care about Petra throwing soup in his face’’, Hange frowned, feeling sorry for them. 

‘’What!? Of course I care, I chased after him and checked if he was okay’’, Eren breathed out, upset. 

‘’You just need to talk to him, go clear up everything’’, She sighed, smiling sadly, ‘’He just hasn’t had good luck with people he’s cared for, he’s lost a lot of people who were close to him. If you talk to him and tell him how you truly feel then maybe he will open up to you?’’, She smiled at him. 

‘’Maybe...’', He trailed off, breaking into a sigh, ’'But I tried, after his face got burned I ran after him and he told me to get lost’’, He frowned, his voice small. 

‘’Aw Eren, that was different. He just got a bowl of soup thrown over his face in front of his crush’', She nudged him in the side with her elbow, ’'Of course he wouldn’t want to talk to you’', She smiled. 

‘'Do you really think I could have a chance with him?’’, He whispered, blushing. 

‘’Of course you could! We have that expedition tomorrow and you’ll be working with Levi’s squad so you can talk to him then!’', Hange suggested, ecstatic. 

‘’I really want to tell him I love him... I could never hate him’’, Eren blushed, hiding his face. 

‘’He will understand’', She smiled, excited, ‘’Just tell him it was your diary and that it’s how you actually feel’’, Hange told him, grinning. 

‘’Do you really think it will work? Seriously’’, Eren chuckled, smiling. 

‘’I do! You’ll never know if you don’t try!’’, Hange squealed, excited. 

‘’I’m doing it!’’, Eren screamed, laughing with Hange, ‘’I’m going to go tell him how I feel!’’, He smiled as he laughed, ‘’Thanks Hange!’', He ran off to find Levi. 

 

Next chapter – What happens when Levi leaves for the expedition early (With Erwin’s permission) before Eren can find him? And what happens when Eren finally catches up to Levi’s march to find out he’s missing? Also please don't kill me because next chapter Mikasa is up to even more shenanigans.


	9. ''Accidents'' happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm cringing so badly this is shit. It's actual shit... Fun fact I named the word file for this fic 'cringe' looool. Anyway, this chapter is actually really bad and I'm sorry it's 3 hours late, I had to write extra cause hehe I didn't realise it would take a lot of writing for them to confess but anyway I promised and I delivered. Enjoy! Also, please keep the critiques light.
> 
> Also,

Chapter 9 – ‘’Accidents’’ happen. 

Eren marched over to Levi’s office, determined as he took a deep breath. He gently graced the door with his knuckles as he heard no response, calling out Levi’s name. 

‘’Hey Levi? It’s me, Eren. I know you’re probably upset but I need to talk’’, He tried, pouting. 

He called his name again, fed up as he received no response. He opened the door, hesitating as it meant Levi had to be in. He suddenly thrust the door open, bursting into the room as he noticed Levi wasn’t there. He took a moment to think, finding it odd that Levi had left his office unlocked. However, his thoughts were cut off as someone approached him. 

‘'Cadet Yeager?’’, Erwin greeted him, smiling brightly, ‘’What are you doing here?’’, He asked, amused. 

‘’Commander Erwin! I-I'm sorry for trespassing, I was just looking for Levi!’’, He rushed, blushing madly. 

‘’Ah, yes. I’ve heard you and Corporal Levi had had issues of some sort’’, He chuckled to himself. 

‘’I-it’s no issue sir! I was just looking for the Corporal, I-I was hoping to talk with him’’, His blush deepened. 

‘'Well I’m sorry Yeager but he left for an important meeting and won’t be back until late’’, Erwin frowned, gauging his reaction. 

‘’Oh’’, Eren sighed, upset. 

‘’Levi told me about what happened’’, Erwin told him, causing him to blush as he gasped, ‘’And he told me why he threw that diary in your face’', He frowned, disheartened. 

‘’Wait, he told you? Why did he do it?’’, Eren asked, shocked. 

‘’Well, Levi has gone through a lot of complicated things... You see, being what people refer to him as the ‘Strongest man alive’ means that although he is somewhat invincible and hard to kill... While he gets to live, everyone else who he loved... Has died’’, Erwin told Eren straight up, wanting him to know. 

‘’B-but I’m not like everyone else, I have titan powers I can just heal any damage the titans throw at me!’’, Eren tried, desperate. 

‘’I’m afraid that even you aren’t able to come back from the dead’’, Erwin sighed, scaring him. 

‘’I... I know that’’, He breathed out, his voice low. 

‘’Eren, he’s just upset right now. He found a diary and didn’t know how to react, of course he would do something like assault you with it’’, Erwin sighed, calling him by name, ‘’Whoever’s it belonged to had written in it about loving Levi so when he... Made a move on you he didn’t know what to do. And when he realized it wasn’t yours, he just couldn’t bring himself to face you’’, He smiled sadly. 

‘’But that’s it! It was my diary!’’, He screamed, irate, ‘’Mikasa lied to him and told me it wasn’t mine!’’, He breathed deeply, upset. 

‘’So... You mean to tell me that you two have had so much grief over nothing?’’, He hesitated, unsure. 

‘’Exactly! I just need to tell Levi it was mine and that I do love him too!’’, Eren blushed, realizing what he had said. 

‘’He doesn’t know that now does he?’’, Erwin sighed, frustrated, ‘’Well, he won’t be back until late and you need to rest up for the expedition tomorrow so I would recommend telling him then’’, Erwin sighed, annoyed. 

‘'Thank you, commander!’’, Eren thanked him, rushing off to the basement. 

Everything that had happened the past day and a half had been too much for Eren, all the lies and plots to separate him and Levi too stressful for him to handle. It went from crushing on him, day dreaming every time he entered the mess hall to being forced to confess to him, or risk losing him forever. Eren just hoped he could set their relationship right and that maybe... Maybe Levi truly did like him and wasn’t the asshole Mikasa painted him as. 

 

‘’Eren!!!’’, Hange squealed, excitement bouncing off her as she woke Eren. 

‘’What!?’’, He screamed, shocked awake as his gaze landed on Hange. A sigh passed his lips as he realized what time it was, way too early to be awoken, ‘’Hange, it’s 5am!’’, He growled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he realized it was the day of the expedition. 

‘'Eren, did you forget!? It’s the day of the expedition, I just couldn’t sleep knowing what’s going to happen! I’ve been waiting for you to confess to Levi for so long now, this is so exciting!’’, She squealed, unable to contain all of her excitement. 

‘’Wait, is Levi back from his meeting yet? Maybe I can talk to him now’’, He got up, going to get some fresh clothes. 

‘’I’m afraid he’s in his quarters right now preparing for the expedition... And the last time I interrupted him in his quarters he kicked me in the face’', She blushed, chuckling awkwardly. 

‘'Oh... Do you think I’ll get a chance to talk to him during the expedition’’, He blushed too, nervously laughing. 

‘'Of course! You’re working right next to him in the expedition! He’s basically your babysitter’', Hange cackled madly. 

‘'Yeah, that’s one way you can put it’’, He laughed awkwardly. 

‘'The expedition is in two hours, I can’t wait that long for you to go talk to him!’’, Hange whined, overexaggerating. 

‘'Two hours is nothing, besides don’t you, Erwin and Levi have to meet up in the mess hall? I can just sneak in and go talk to him’', He smiled dreamily, picturing himself sat at Levi’s side. 

‘’Hurry up then! The quicker we get there the quicker you can confess!’’, She squealed, excited. 

‘'At least let me get dressed first’’, He sighed, smiling. 

Once Eren was ready, he and Hange rushed out of the basement, making their way towards the mess hall. However, once they got there they were disappointed to find that Levi wasn’t there. 

‘'What do you mean he isn’t here!?’’, Hange screamed in Erwin’s face, outraged. 

‘’Hange, I already told you Levi has been caught up in something and won’t be able to get here until we leave for the expedition’’, He sighed, stepping back from the angry woman. 

‘’I have to wait that long for Eren to confess to Levi?!’’, She screamed again, furious, ‘’I’ve waited so longgg Erwin! Like months! I want to see Eren confess now!’’, She pleaded with him, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

‘’Hange, I’m sorry but I have no control over what Levi is doing. Besides, you don’t know what it is, so maybe the wait will be worth it’', He winked at her, making her realize Levi’s altercation was to do with Eren. 

‘'You mean he’s actually-!?’’, She cut herself off as Erwin nodded, shocked. 

‘’What are you talking about?’’, Eren asked, chuckling awkwardly. 

‘’Nothing! You need to go get ready Eren! I’ll see you during the expedition my favorite titan!’’, She shoved him out of the door, slamming it shut on him, ‘’What’s Levi up to!?’’, She screamed, excited. 

‘’Levi has went out into town to go buy Eren something special so he can confess to him during the expedition’’, Erwin told her, smirking. 

‘’Oh my god!’’, Hange screamed, ‘’What is it?’’, She demanded, excited. 

‘'It’s a really rare blend of tea that’s very hard to find’’, Erwin told her, unamused, ‘’Don’t tell Levi, but I don’t think he’s buying it just for Eren’’, He sighed, knowing Levi had been wanting to drink it for months yet needed an excuse. 

‘’It doesn’t matter! Levi loves him too and is planning to confess to him too!’’, She squealed, overloading with excitement. 

‘’Only one thing, Levi won’t be back until the beginning of the expedition so he’s planning on confessing during it’’, Erwin smiled, secretly excited. 

‘’I can’t wait!’’, Hange screamed, beyond excited. 

 

It was finally time for the expedition and Eren was growing nervous, they were supposed to leave but Levi wasn’t there yet. He was so excited to tell Levi how he feels, to tell him that the diary was his and that he’s loved him for so long now. 

‘’I’m sorry I’m late!’’, Levi rushed out, red in the face as he hopped on his horse. 

‘’Levi, I need to-’’, Eren tried, being cut off by Levi. 

‘'I’m sorry Eren but we’re late, we can talk once we catch up with everyone’’, He told him, his voice lacking malice. 

They all rode off after Levi, charging outside of the walls in search for titans. After a couple hours they managed to catch up with the rest of the corps, giving Levi the opportunity to confess to Eren. He hadn’t originally planned to do it during the expedition, however, if he did it now no one would hear them because they would be too busy fighting titans and Levi was sick of waiting, he just wanted to tell him already. 

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for a possible rejection as he got ready to pull Eren aside. However, before he could a bunch of titans started charging towards them, a 15-meter abnormal titan heading straight for Eren. Levi instantly leapt into action, using his ODM gear to take it down. However, instead of landing safely back on the ground like most anticipated, the wire snapped and sent him falling. 

‘'Levi!’', Eren screamed, stopping to go after him. 

‘’Eren no!’’, Petra screamed, pulling him away, ‘’You have to leave him, there’s too many titans coming!’’, She tried, wanting to protect him. (please don’t hate her for this lol) 

‘’No, I’m going after him and you can’t stop me!’’, He screamed, running off of his horse and transforming. 

As soon as he transformed he caught the titans attention, causing them to charge after him. He started massacring them, assaulting any that dared to come near him. He charged right through every one of them, taking out any when he had the chance. As soon as he saw Levi he ran in his direction, decapitating a titan with his own fists as it went for him. 

‘’Eren! What are you doing, get out of here and leave me!’’, Levi demanded, fighting against him as he picked him up. 

Eren held Levi in both of his fists, charging past all the titans as he held him close to his chest. After running for what felt like hours Eren stumbled across a cave, deeming it the perfect hideout from the titans. He gently lowered Levi onto the ground before pulling himself out of his titan form, rushing over to him. 

‘'Levi, are you okay!?’', He rushed out, hurrying to check on him. 

‘’I’m fine Eren, but that doesn’t matter! What were you thinking, you could’ve killed yourself!’’, He screamed, irate. 

‘'But you could’ve died Levi! I couldn’t just let that happen when everyone else just left you to die!’’, He tried. 

‘’You can’t be selfish like that Eren! Humanity needs you, if you died then who would be humanities saviour!’’, Levi argued. 

‘’You’re humanities strongest soldier, humanity needs you more than they need me!’’, Eren tried. 

‘’No they don’t! Nobody needs me Eren but everyone needs you!’’, He tried. 

‘'I don’t care about what everyone else needs! They want me dead, why should I give a fuck about what they want!’’, He screamed, fuming. 

‘’You can’t care about people in the millitary, I was stupid to think you can’’, Levi sighed, looking Eren in the eyes, ‘’You can’t save everyone Eren. You just have to accept that’’, He sighed, walking off towards the cave. 

‘'But I saved you didn’t I?’’, Eren sniffled, tears pooling in his eyes, ‘’I know I can’t save anyone but can’t I at least save you?’’, He choked on a sob. 

‘’I already told you, that was a mistake. I didn’t realize-’’, He tried. 

‘’The diary was mine’’, Eren sniffled as he wiped his tears with his sleeve, ‘’Mikasa lied to you’’, He frowned, blushing. 

‘’It... It was?’’, Levi asked, his entire world flipped upside down. 

‘’I... I love you! Ever since I was a child I’ve always been in love with you Levi and after meeting you I just knew I wanted to be with you forever’', He cried out tears pooling down his cheeks. 

Levi started walking towards him, closing the gap between them as he wiped away Eren’s tears. He looked up, looking him in the eyes as he took a deep breath. 

‘'I love you too’’, He blushed, pulling Eren towards him and kissing him.

(Hey guys so this isn't the last chapter, there's going to be either 1 or 2 chapters after it. If you have any ideas on how they should get home or anything else then comment down below. Also, there's going to be smut in the next chapter)


	10. Consummation ;) ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – I have never written smut nor a sex scene before and I’m only 16 so if this is bad then ya, that’s why. Also, I’m going to go bleach my brain now... This is the cringiest thing (sorry if you find offence) I have ever written in the entirety of my life.   
> I know it seems like they went really fast in this, like they weren't playing around much and just went straight into it, and in my perspective it's not just because I was too cringed out to write it... It's because they've been in love with each other for many years now and they've finally admitted they loved each other and I feel like they've had so much sexual tension built up that they can't physically wait and just need to fuck asap because they've been so desperate for each other.

Disclaimer - This chapter contains anal sex and if you don't want to read it then skip this chapter.

As they kissed they started moving into the cave, secluding themselves from the outside world. Levi moved his hands up Eren’s torso, lifting his shirt up and tugging it off. Eren did the same to Levi, taking his shirt off as he gaped at Levi’s ripped chest before he was caught in a kiss again. He moved his hands up across his abs as Levi tugged on his ass, moving his body into Eren’s. 

Eren gasped at the sensation it caused, allowing Levi to slide his tongue into his mouth. Once Levi was satisfied with the warm up, he started to unbuckle his pants, letting them drop down as Eren stared at him. 

‘'Have you ever been fucked before?’’, He asked him nonchalantly, indicating he was top. 

‘’O-Of course I have!’’, Eren lied, chuckling awkwardly as he started unbuckling his pants. 

Levi turned around, pulling his underwear down slowly so Eren could take it all in. Once he was satisfied, he turned back around to face him, shocking Eren with how big his package was. Realizing what was about to happen, Eren blushed, copying Levi as he gently tugged his underwear down. Levi pinned him against the wall, kissing him all over his neck as he thrusted his hips into Eren’s, causing him to pant. 

He put two of his fingers into Eren’s mouth, wetting them with his saliva as he turned him around, gently forcing them into Eren’s entrance. He thrusted them in and out as Eren panted and groaned in pain, kissing him all over his neck and lower back. 

‘’You’re really tight for someone who isn’t a virgin’’, Levi teased, snickering as Eren huffed. 

‘’I am not! I-I just haven’t done it in a while- Ah!’’, He yelped as Levi hit an extra sensitive spot. 

‘’It doesn’t matter if you’re a virgin or not. I’ve never fucked a guy before’’, Levi admitted, making Eren blush. 

‘’F-fine I haven’t actually- ah! D-done it before’’, He stammered out as Levi opened up his entrance. 

‘’Hm, we’re both virgins then. Interesting’’, He took his fingers out as he was satisfied with opening him up, causing Eren to let out a mewl. 

He took hold of his member and lined it up with Eren’s hole, thrusting it in as Eren yelled out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He thrusted it in and out, repeating the motion as Eren panted and mewled. Eren grabbed onto the wall frantically, gripping onto it as Levi rocked him back and forth. Levi planted gentle kisses on his neck, moving down to his lower back as he grabbed onto his ass, causing him to gasp. 

Eren screamed out Levi’s name, begging him to go faster as he was overcome with pleasure. Levi started to thrust slower, taking his time as he teased him. Eren let out a mewl, begging Levi to go faster again as Levi did so, yelping as he was caught off guard. His breaths became ragged as he lost himself, overcome with all the feelings and sensations he was experiencing. 

They both panted as sweat dripped from them, gasping for breaths as Levi came into him. Eren gasped as he felt it fill his entrance, both of them breathing heavily as Levi pulled out. He licked away the remnants on the edge of Eren’s hole, pulling Eren down to sit against the wall of the cave with him. They snuggled into each other, eventually falling asleep as their exhaustion overcame them.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically chapter 10.5/a continuation of chapter 10. I only cut it into 2 parts for anyone who doesn't want to read about anal sex because ngl I don't blame anyone who doesn't want to.

When Eren woke up he was cold and confused, shocked to find himself naked. He yelped, waking up Levi, making him realise what had happened. He blushed, smiling dreamily as he greeted him. 

‘'Hi’’, He smiled, greeting him. 

‘’Hey’’, Levi smiled, blushing slightly, ‘'How did you sleep?’’, He asked, stretching as he got up to find his clothes, throwing Eren his. 

‘’I actually slept really well’’, He giggled, watching Levi as he put his clothes on. 

‘’Me too’’, Levi smiled, eyeing Eren jokingly as he caught him, ‘’Come on, get dressed and we can go look for the others’’, He laughed to himself as he watched Eren. 

‘’I uh...’’, Eren tried, not wanting to say. 

‘’You what?’’, Levi asked, teasing him. 

‘’I-I kinda... Can you help me?’’, He asked, blushing madly. 

‘'Help you put your clothes on?’’, Levi raised an eye brow, ‘’And why would I need to help you with that?’’, He asked, smiling smugly. 

‘’Because my butt hurts’’, He admitted reluctantly, pouting as Levi burst into laughter. 

‘'What?’’, He asked as he wiped tears from his eyes, wondering why Eren was staring in shock. 

‘’Y-you laughed’’, He whispered, ‘’I guess I’ve never heard you laugh before’’, He smiled. 

‘’Yeah, I guess I’ve never really had a reason to lately’’, He teased, kissing Eren as he helped him get dressed. 

‘’Fuck it really hurts’’, He pouted, face red as Levi lead them out of the cave. 

‘’What about your titan abilities? Do you think it would heal if you go titan?’’, He suggested, shrugging. 

‘’I don’t know, I’ve never tried it like that before’’, He thought to himself. 

‘'It wouldn’t hurt to try’’, Levi pointed out, stepping back, ‘’And I can just cut you out if you go rogue’’, He convinced him. 

‘’Okay, I’ll try’’, He held his thumb up to his mouth, biting down on it as blood trickled down it and sparks flew from it. 

Suddenly, Eren’s titan form engulfed him as he turned into a 15 meter intelligent titan. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, looking around idly. 

‘'Eren!’’, Levi called to him, ‘’Are you there?’’, He asked him, relaxing as Eren nodded, ‘’Do you need me to cut you out?’’, He asked again, going to grab his odm gear as he nodded. 

As he inspected it he noticed the wire had snapped, looking too unnatural to be an accident. It was too clean to be from strain or some other natural cause, someone had sabotaged his odm gear and wanted him to get injured or die. He finally pulled himself from his thoughts, realizing Eren needed him. He took Eren’s odm gear and put it on, using it to cut him from his titan form. 

‘’Hey, what happened?’’, Eren asked him as Levi pulled him out, concerned. 

‘’My odm gear is broken, someone cut the wire’’, He growled, causing Eren to gasp. 

‘’Are you being serious!?’’, He screamed, irate, ‘’You could’ve died, what sick person would-’’, He cut himself off, realizing who it was. 

‘’Hey, do you know who did it?’’, He asked, confused. 

‘’Mikasa! I swear to God if she had anything to do with this then I will-!’’, He tried, being cut off by Levi. 

‘’Eren it’s okay! It doesn’t matter if she did it, whoever is behind it will be caught and punished’', He smiled at him. 

‘’But you could’ve died’’, Eren pouted, tears pooling in his eyes. 

‘'I’m okay Eren, no one can hurt me now’’, Levi smiled, planning on having Mikasa arrested. 

‘’But they already did’’, He frowned, holding Levi’s (still red) face in his hands. 

‘’Yeah well she will be punished for that’’, Levi put his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss, ‘’Come on now, are you okay to walk?’’, He smiled.

Next chapter - Should Levi and Eren come home/be saved or should they stay lost for a little longer ;)? Comment below any ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really struggled writing chapters 10/11 so if you have any suggestions for chapter 12 then please tell me your ideas, I'd love to hear them!!


	12. Coming Home/You May Now Kiss The Bride (Double Feature Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late.

2 days later. 

 

Hange and Erwin were currently in a meeting with some higher ups, discussing what happened to Levi and Eren. 

‘’Erwin, what do you propose we do?’’, One of them asked, frustrated with him. 

‘’I believe we should send out as many soldiers as we can to search for them’’, Erwin stated calmly. 

‘’That is preposterous!’’, He exclaimed in utter disbelief. 

‘'In all due respect sir, Cadet Eren Yeager is Humanities Hope and Corporal Levi is Humanities Strongest Soldier, we could never bare losing the both of them’’, Hange chimed in, a slight tone of sadness in her voice. 

‘'Especially Corporal Levi, losing him would cost the military too much, replacing him would take hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers’’, Erwin added, trying to persuade him. 

‘’I do suppose losing the Corporal would be a very big issue to us. And seeing as you did manage to exterminate as many titans as you did, I suppose the risk is lowered substantially’’, Another one of the higher ups thought out loud. 

‘'Very well. However, any casualty or death is in your hands Erwin’’, The other higher up warned. 

‘’Of course’’, Erwin smiled, ‘’Thank you so much’’, 

 

After getting permission to do so, Erwin gathered up Levi’s squad, Hange’s squad and Eren’s old squad mates, informing them of Levi and Eren’s disappearances. After talking them through their mission, finding the two, they all road off immediately, searching for their hope and their strongest soldier. 

They all road off towards the area they both disappeared, disbursing once they got there to cover more ground. Hange and Erwin went one way and the 3 squads went their own separate ways, each one desperate to find their friend and their leader. As they road off, Erwin noticed Hange crying. 

‘’Hange-san, what’s wrong?’’, He asked her, frowning. 

‘'I never got to see them confess to each other! What if they died before they could!’’, She cried out, upset. 

‘’I’m sure they’re fine’’, He tried to comfort her. 

‘'What if they never get to have sex! They’ll die virgins!’’, She frowned, sniffling. 

‘’I’m.... I’m sure they’ll have plenty of sex’’, Erwin chuckled awkwardly, trying to comfort his erratic friend. 

‘'You think so?’’, She smiled, getting excited. 

‘’Yes, I’m-’’, He cut himself off, hearing an unusual noise coming from a nearby cave. 

‘’What was that?!’’, Hange scream whispered, terrified. 

‘'I don’t know’’, He frowned, face contorting as he thought on it, ‘’My father used to be a teacher and taught me about all sorts of things. He told me about this mysterious creature called a ‘bear’”, He butchered the pronunciation, ‘’It was a human like animal covered in brown fur with razer sharp claws and teeth. We better be on high alert’’, He warned her as they neared the cave. 

‘’Ooo, I could do experiments on it!’’, She whisper squealed, excited. 

They mounted their horses on a tree nearby, gasping as they noticed 2 piles of clothing. 

‘’A-are those’’, Hange tried. 

‘'It looks like Levi and Eren’s clothing’’, Erwin hummed in speculation. 

‘’Do you think the bear’s got them!?’’, Hange squealed, terrified. 

‘’Maybe. It probably took their clothes off so it could eat them more easily’’, He declared, sure of himself. (I’m sorry, I’m trying to be funny but I don’t know if this is just weird lol) 

‘’You go first’’, Hange pushed him into the cave, walking in after him. 

They both stopped dead in their tracks, the two other people in the cave stilling immediately. 

‘’Hange!’’, Levi screamed, pulling out of Eren and pulling his cape around so they couldn’t see anything. Eren instantly leapt up, running behind Levi as he squeaked in fright. 

‘’You... You wear your cape while you do it?’’, Erwin burst out laughing, Hange joining as both boys went red in the face. 

‘’That is none of your business!’’, Eren snapped back, immediately freaking out, ‘’I-I’m so sorry sir!’’, He rushed out, realizing he had talked back to his commander. 

‘’Eren’’, Levi laughed, kissing him on the cheek as bliss overtook him before realizing there were other people there ‘’Now get outta here! This is a personal moment and we would like to finish’’, He growled, causing Eren’s blush to deepen. 

‘’Fine’’, Hange laughed hysterically, pulling Erwin out of the cave with her. 

 

2 months later 

Levi, holding Eren’s hand, lead him to Erwin’s office, opening the door and letting himself in as Erwin noticed him. 

‘’Oh, Levi, Eren, take a seat’’, He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk, having expected them as Levi told him he needed to speak with him prior. 

Levi pulled Eren into the room with him, sitting down on a chair and pulling Eren into his lap. 

‘’Levi’’, Eren blushed, laughing cutely as Levi kissed him on the cheek. 

‘’We want your blessing’’, Levi smiled briefly, barely asking for it. 

‘’Levi... You cannot possible get married, you have only been together for 2 months’’, He sighed. 

‘’But Erwin’’, Eren whined, pouting. 

‘’Let me correct myself, we came here to get your blessing and we aren’t leaving until we get it’’, Levi frowned, deeply, angry, ‘’Besides, we already consummated it’’, He added. 

‘’Don’t remind me’’, Erwin thought outloud, realizing what he had said, ‘’T-that is no reason to get married Levi’’, He shook his head at him. 

‘’Come Eren’’, Levi spat, directing it towards Erwin, ‘’Let’s go talk to our good friend Hange’’, He lifted Eren up bridal style, carrying him out of the office. 

 

Erwin was sat with Hange and a couple other higher ups, eating his dinner in the mess hall as one of Eren’s friends came into the dining hall. It was the short blonde kid, Armin, and he seemed to be handing out flyers for something. As he came over to their table, he smiled inconspicuously at Hange as he handed her a flyer, handing one to Erwin and everyone else on the table. 

‘’Hange!’’, Erwin groaned, the flyer being about Eren and Levi’s wedding. 

‘’Oh come on! They have been in love with each other for years, let them have this’', She smiled cheekily, the flyer saying their wedding was blessed by her. 

After handing out all the flyers, the Coconut head went over to the prison part of the castle, handing a flyer to Petra and Mikasa. (Mikasa, the bitch, cut Levi’s ODM gear) 

 

Although their wedding wasn’t that traditional, they wanted to make an effort to make it somewhat traditional. As in, Levi wanted Eren to wear a snow white dress. And he did. 

The wedding was held outside in the grass on a beautifully sunny day. The decorations were very simple, a white carpet thrown down with the chairs position each side of it in isles. At the end of the while carpet was a beautiful white painted wooden arch covered in white streamers and white roses. 

Not many people attended their actual cermony, only a couple of Eren’s friends, Hange, Erwin and Levi’s Squad mates, minus Petra and Mikasa, and a couple member of the Garrison that used to know Eren when he was younger. (For instance Hannes and his friends) 

Eren walked down the isle in his beautiful, plain white dress, as Armin and Connie sprinkled flowers behind him. He walked up to Levi, standing opposite him as he blushed. 

‘’We are here to celebrate the eternal bonding of these two souls-’’, A pastor started talking. 

‘’Just kiss!’’, Hange screamed, cutting him off as everyone started agreeing with her. 

‘’Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?’’, He sighed, asking Eren. 

‘'I do’’, He smiled, a sweet blush gracing his cheeks. 

‘’Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?’’, He asked Levi. 

‘’I do’’, He smirked. 

‘’And now, you may-’’, He cut himself off as Levi grabbed Eren, pulling him in for a kiss as he sweetly embraced him, ‘’kiss the bride’’.


End file.
